Fire Emblem: Time of Ruin
by dimentioman97
Summary: In a time of conflict between two nations, it is up to a rogue lord and a select group of fighters to expose the evil and end the conflict once and for all. A fun little attempt at a Fire Emblem SYOC
1. A New Adventure

**So uh hello there fans of Fire Emblem and Fanfiction lovers alike. I'm the Dimentioman and biggest fanboy of Super Paper Mario you may find but today I want to try a little experiment. You see I love the Fire Emblem franchise and I always have since the GBA days, Blazing Sword (or FE7) was my first ever game I played and Shadow Dragon was the first Emblem game I finished by myself. I've played all the GBA ones, Shadow Dragon (the DS one not the original) and the two recent 3DS games. And they inspired me to actually make an outline of a story I would implement in a Fire Emblem game and although I had characters in mind… I'd rather do something that involves a bit more than that. So with that in mind I decided to do this, make a story in the SYOC style that aside from the primary protagonists and antagonists will be decided completely by you people and potentially children could get involved like in the newer games. I figured this would be a fun project and an experiment in how different some Fire Emblem stories can be.**

War, it is a permanent part of human history. It is something that has always been a part of the nature of our existence, and it never changes. It is an absolute, and we will continue to wage war until it destroys us, the world around us… Or our belief that it is necessary.

Thus outlines the feud surrounding our two nations, Flamouria and Traizon. Once divided into many territories, during a war many years ago involving the two nations in what is now referred to as the Devil's War, Traizon was the aggressor, pushing the nation of Flamouria to its very limit and overpowering the much smaller nation as it captured territories simply to add to the already enormous army Traizon had. Until one day, seemingly out of nowhere, the small army of Flamouria decimated almost the entirety of the army of Traizon with some unseen force laying waste to almost all of the Traizon forces occupying Flamouria and forced surrender under the threat of annihilation.

After the power-hungry war was done Flamouria forced the annexation of several territories that would serve to build up their own identity.

Tramonto- A territory along the ocean shore of Flamouria, it is often seen as a fort and gathering point of the Flamourian army and is even used as often a spot for messengers to be sent to Traizon. The territory itself seems to strive for peace and is more towards neutrality than anything and is a place where sky Knights thrive.

Dascosto- Located in Traizon, this is a territory hidden in a city surrounded by stone walls amongst the population. Not many enter unless they have the ability or desperate need to survive, for Dascosto is a terrifying city where only the strong are allowed to thrive and the weak are cast out or don't leave at all, ruled by a protected king and is known for its dangerous assassins led by a man only called Slash. It is thought to be the place with the best swordsman and women in the world.

Maoli- The plains of Maoli are the roaming grounds for nomads and seekers of spiritual guidance alike. Lying towards the center of Flamouria, this land is often thought of as uninhabitable as the nomads there will do anything to protect their lands and their people.

Cefran- A small neutral port town led by its governor Quaris, the people there tend to just lead normal lives and make their livings off of trade. Quaris has recently moved up in position and has left the area in charge a power hungry man named Leon who many say are just following Quaris's laws.

The two nations and their territories are separated by a large ocean which has recently become the breeding grounds for pirates making the whole sea rather untraveled for the safety of the people, though the port towns near the sea are often at the mercy of the Raiders.

Recently though word of violence and seeds of war are spread again. King Curtis of Traizon has began to make motions and even send regiments to Flamouria with the emotions of war beginning to brew. The situation seemed handled fairly well until King Lawrence of Flamouria fell ill, and unable to command invading forces started to pile into Flamouria and the nation is in trouble once again. It is up to his son Randall and his fighting force to take the fight back, and remember help, and even obstruction can come from some very strange places.

 **So guys that is the gist I hope it wasn't too confusing. I just wanted to create a general world for you guys that was FE-sequel in the main nations and the smaller territories that seemed to get involved in the over-arching war. So if you would like to send in an OC to be a part of the army I will leave the app below.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Class:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Territory they're from (or general location)**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **For a bit of fun/ support info**

 **Crit Quote:**

 **Death Quote:**

 **Victory Quote:**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **What they want in a friend:**

 **What they want in a romantic interest:**

 **Classes Available (what I believe will balance out the story/units) and I'm using both new and old units**

 **Cavaliers (2/2)**

 **Sky Knights (2/2)**

 **Dark Mage (1/1)**

 **Mage (1/2)**

 **Mercenary (2/2)**

 **Nomad (1/1)**

 **Archer (1/2)**

 **Samurai (1/1)**

 **Ninja (1/2)**

 **Cleric/Troubador (0/2)**

 **Fighter (1/2)**

 **Pirate (1/1)**

 **Thief (1/1)**

 **Dancer (1/1)**

 **Monk (Light Mage (0/1)**

 **Wyvern Rider (1/1)**

 **Knight (2/2)**

 **Well guys that's my experiment for a Fire Emblem SYOC. I hope you are interested and give this a shot. I'll catch you on the flipside and I really do hope this succeeds**


	2. First Update

**So guys how long has it been Uh about a week and a half maybe two? Yeah that sounds about right, well anyway I'm not going to ramble here I'm just going to get right into the first update on how things are going. Well as you can see the OC submissions were coming in great and I have over half of the cast in. What is stopping me are a few things I wish to address.**

 **For one I was receiving some great ideas in the comments and some of them have even been accepted, but because of how the stories operate I will need the submitter of the OC to have a valid account on Fanfiction. Because how this story operates I want it to be very interactive and I will let fellow character creators talk to each other to discuss supports. What do I mean by that?**

 **I have a character named Bob, creator ImNotMe created a female named Mary. I want Bob and Mary to have a potential romantic support because I believe they connect well. I will then contact ImNotMe and if they can agree on a support, just contact the creator (I.e me) and I'll make it happen throughout the story and you two can even design the kid together since it was a joint effort to make the character happen.**

 **So characters such as Sally, Boris, and Martin that can still be accepted I will just need confirmation of a valid account before I accept them since they were sent anonymously. So just send me a PM or a comment saying "Hey I'm this character's creator, I have an account." And I'll accept them**

 **Also I didn't realize that this would become an issue but… Please do not send a character that has a relationship with a currently existing Fire Emblem character. I am trying to make this story independent from the others and thus I would not like a character that is related to an Awakening character or arrives from a previously existing world.**

 **So with that said, let's run down who has been accepted so far**

Orios (Cavalier) by Perfect Oblivion

Geron (Cavalier) by Deadly Animals Are Cute

Rune (Dark Mage) by Blood Sentry

Haizea (Mage) by chiaki ebooks

Rietta (Mercenary) by Kuross

Khaji (Nomad) by emberblitz321

Jet (Archer) by Crash Spectacular

Yue (Samurai) by BlackJackNolza21

Tetsukage (Ninja) by Hiroshi the Hawk

Floyd (Fighter) by Manny Silizear

Xavier (Pirate) by KingofStories01

Petra (Thief) by Arans

Varres (Dancer) by Smultronstallet

Adolf (Knight) by zombiefear101

Juliet (Knight) by Red Server

Luna (Sky Knight) by Shiroikage

Alea (Sky Knight) The Ruffler

 **Those are the currently accepted cast and thank you to everyone who has sent in an OC so far. I am sorry if your character didn't quite make it but that does not meet that any submissions were bad some just put in a bit more detail to make them stand out to me and make them very workable. And because there are still some open spots available I am also allowing people who have already had an OC accepted to be allowed to send in a second one just to keep things moving and active. Of course if you haven't sent in an OC yet and you still want to or if you want to resend in an OC with more detail that is perfectly fine by me. The spots still available are**

Mage (1 spot)

Archer (1 spot)

Ninja (1 spot)

Cleric/Troubador (2 spots)

Fighter (1 spot)

Wyvern Rider (1 spot)

 **So I hope this did clear a few things and I hope you enjoyed this brief little update. If they are still any questions please do not be afraid to message me. I'll give a few more days to go over any characters and hopefully fill the rest of the spots. I'll see you then.**


End file.
